


Trick Drabble #23

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Betting, Dorks, M/M, Nick is smart, Troy is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: the-graceful-dahlia asked:Okay...let's do "wanna bet?" With Trick. Lol





	Trick Drabble #23

“You’re insane,” Nick grumbles as he watches Troy attempt to climb from one tree branch to another. They’d stumbled across a couple of trees with dead hanging in them from parachutes. Troy, being, well, Troy, decided to kill them and raid their pockets and backpacks for supplies.

“The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results,” Troy shoots back, having clearly heard Nick from his place 10 feet above.

“You’re going to break your neck,” Nick points out with a roll of his eyes. “Seriously, get down. We can find some other way to kill them and get their stuff.”

“I bet I can do it on my own before you even come up with another way to,” Troy counters, still working on climbing up just a bit higher so he’s high enough to stab the closest walker in the head.

“Yeah? You wanna bet?” This could be fun.

“Sure,” Troy grunts as he wraps an arm around a thicker branch while he pulls his knife free with his free hand. “When I win you can be the one to pick through the belongings of the messy ones,” he huffs out as he swings his arm and gets the first walker in the side of the head with his knife.

Nick can’t help but snort in return. Troy knows he has no problem playing in dead guts and blood. “Fine, and if I win you have to drive for the next three days, but I get to pick the music.”

The glare he gets from Troy is totally worth it. “Fine,” Troy agrees, already yanking his knife free and reaching to cut through the straps of the parachute. The other four undead are all growling and groaning as they swing in place trying to grab at Troy.

Nick wanders off after that, leaving Troy to climb around like a dumbass. When he gets back he’s only gotten one other walker killed and on the ground as he tries to figure out how to reach one that’s farther out than he can reach.

Nick can just hear Troy yelling “Oh for fuck's sake! Are you shitting me!” over the sound of the engine. They had passed a repair yard a few miles back. And sure enough, they had an old cherry picker amongst the other old vehicles.

Nick parks it right under Troy, who looks pretty annoyed when Nick hops out and walks around back to where the bucket is. “So, I’m thinking we should start with some of those CDs I saved from that one music store and work our way through the older stuff first. I think you’ll like music from the 1960′s,” Nick calls out as he starts to mess with the controls, figuring out quickly how to maneuver the bucket and crane arm.

When he gets up over to Troy he grins, enjoying the sour look on his boyfriend's face. “Need a lift?” he asks, all his sass and charm coming into full play.

“I hate you,” Troy grunts halfheartedly as he climbs into the bucket beside Nick.

“No you don’t,” Nick says with a grin before leaning in to kiss Troy on the corner of his mouth. “Now let’s take care of these guys and raid their gear already.”

Sighing, Troy pushes Nick out of the way and takes over the controls, easily maneuvering them to the next walker. “Yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
